The One That Got Away
by MissMellark16
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are living happily married together. Then Katniss becomes pregnant! She is terrified! She thinks something bad will happen to him/her. Will something bad happen?
1. Surprise?

The One That Got Away

Katniss POV

I wake up screaming. I hear feet running up the stairs. Peeta runs in. "Katiss it's ok. I'm here. We are all safe nothing is going to happen to us." Peeta is too good to me. We sit like that, his arms around me sitting on the bed, while he whispers sweet nothing in my ear for who knows how long. He leads me down stairs and sits me down at the table. A yummy breakfast is lying on the table. After District 12 was destroyed, the people who survived came back and we rebuilt the whole district. Peeta owns a bakery, and I hunt, trade, and stay at home. Except I've mostly been at home for the past few weeks. My stomach has been queasy. I think it's just the memories that come back. We finish breakfast and Peeta gets up, clears the dishes, and says he has to go to work. Kissing me as he walks out, Peeta says," Call me if you need something,".

20 minutes later...

I suddenly feel like puking. I run to the toilet and vomit my whole breakfast out. I am still barfing, even though I know my stomach is empty. I am hit with an urge to sleep. I walk to the bed, and the second I hit the pillow, I'm out.

12:00 pm

"Katniss, I'm home for lunch! Katniss?" Peeta says. " In bed" I say, flatly. "You ok?" He says. " Ya, I think I just didn't get enough sleep last night" He nods and undresses to get in the shower. 2 minutes later he walks back out and says," Hon, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel well. ?" For a second I'm confused. Then I remember puking and forgetting to clean it up. Oops, I wasn't planning on telling him. He worries to much. He probably wouldn't go to work for weeks after. "Um.. I feel fine?" I say knowing he isn't going to fall for it. I mean, come on, I wouldn't fall for it! And I'm the one lying! He sighs," We are going to the doctor tomorrow morning! No buts, ifs, or whining!" " Fine" I reply.

11:00 the next morning

I puked again. I'm sick of it. It goes on for an hour. We make our way to the doctors office, which is a 10 min walk. We arrive right on time. "Mrs. Mellark? Follow me, down the hall, to the left, room 11" the receptionist directs. I walk in to the doctor all ready sitting there. "Have a seat. Alright I'm going to run some tests, is that alright?" She says. I want to run, I might faint. I hate needles. I've had a huge phobia since the Capitol. Peeta squeezes my hand and says" Can we have a moment alone please?" " Of Course!" She replies. " I need to grab my things anyway." She walks out of the room. I know Peeta is talking, but I can't hear him. I'm thinking to deeply. I sigh I have to get over this. I'm safe. Peeta won't let them hurt me. She walks back in and takes blood. It's killing pain. But maybe I think that cuz I'm terrified of it. She says that she will be right back, she is going to look and see if there's anything wrong. I sit in Peeta's lap as we wait. 10 minuets later she walks in. "Congrats! Your having a baby!" I sit in shock not knowing if I'm dreaming or what. Peeta on the other hand is beyond thrilled! He starts crying, he's so happy. Then I cry, not cuz I'm happy because I'm completely horrified! Thoughts race through my head. What if they take it? What if it gets hurt? What if they hurt it or kill it? At that thought I am crying Niagara Falls.


	2. What Are We Going To Do?

What Are We Going To Do?

Katniss POV

Me? Peeta? A baby? No there has to be something wrong! I used to say I didn't want kids. I do now. But I'm still horrified! Wait.. Kids, my own mini me! Wait, what if someone harms it! Oh no! I'm an awful mother! We walk home in silence. Right before we walk up our front porch, he turns and leans in to kiss me. It's a soft passionate kiss. I don't know how long we were kissing but all of a sudden, Haymitch says," Get a room sweetheart!" He scared me so badly! We walk in the house before bursting out laughing. When we go to bed, Peeta says," Kat don't worry, you are going to be a great mother! You already are! The baby loves you so much already!" As I go to sleep I try not to worry about it.

The Next Morning

I am woken up by Peeta. He said I was shouting in my sleep and crying. It's not until he says so that I notice I'm crying. He calms me down, and as I sit up, a wave of nausea hits me. "Oh my god Peeta!" I say. I run to the bathroom, and am throwing up for the next 20 minutes. I brush my teeth and head downstairs. Peeta says," What do you want for breakfast?" "CHEESE BUNS!" I reply. I realize I have a crave! "Cheese buns it is!" Peeta chuckles.  
Peeta makes breakfast and as he cooks we talk about the nursery. Peeta is going to paint the walls and then we are going to buy the furniture together. I am going to get the baby cloths. Haymitch came over for breakfast, and he was surprisingly sober. We decided to tell him. "Haymitch, we have some news for you." Peeta said. Haymitch grunts. "I'm pregnant!" I said. He starts laughing. "You guys crack me up" he laughed. " you a baby, you know Katniss your not a very mothering type. If it did something wrong you'd kill it!" He said. I ran upstairs and started crying, Peeta came in soon after that. "He is wrong, you know that, you are already a great mother. He is just jealous. Plus he probably isn't all that sober, like we thought. I cried on his shoulder as he pulled me into a hug. Then, the baby kicked! "Peeta!" I cried. "Katniss it's alright, it's just a kick!" Peeta replied. "It hurt!" I said. "Shh you'll be ok!" If this is just month 2, I'm never making it until 9!

Sorry it took so long guys! It's a short chapter, but I was super busy!


	3. Preparing

Preparing

Katniss POV

We decided to go shopping for the baby. We won't find out it's sex until tomorrow, so we decided to wait until later. Peeta bought paint and started to paint the nursery. He said it was a surprise, so I have to wait until he is finished. 3 books and 4 cheese buns later, Peeta calls me up. As I walk in I gasp! "It's gorgeous! Peeta! My god it's beautiful!" Three of the four walls are sunset orange. The forth wall is my fathers lake at sunset. It's perfect! He painted mocking jays in the trees. "Really? You think so?!" Peeta asks me. "I love it!" I reply. We go to bed, and I start crying. Stupid hormones. I think to myself. I stop crying at once. I have to be strong. I can't be weak. I can't do what my mother did to Prim and I. I fall asleep, thinking I have to be strong.

The Next Morning  
We walk to the doctor and reach it later then last time. Peeta opens the door for me, and we stroll in. The doctor calls our name. We follow her and she tells me to lift up my shirt. I lay down and do so. She says we are doing an ultrasound. She runs cold gel on my slightly swollen stomach. Then she places a handle on my stomach and rubs it back and forth. We see our baby on the screen. Peeta is crying and I have a tear streaked face. "Would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?" She asks. We nod. " Congratulation! It's a boy!" Omg a boy! I hope it looks like Peeta!

The Next Day  
We are in town, when Haymitch walk up and says." Your fat!" Peeta jumps up to respond," She is not! Now back off!" The two are bickering back and forth. " STOP! God, I can talk for myself,you know!" I storm off. Peeta is at my side in a second," I'm sorry." He says. I know he is. I can see it in his eyes. The baby has to have his eyes. "I know, I got mad that's all!" I succumb. I forgive him. We walk to the baby store. As we walk in a bell jingles on the door. We are walking, when I look towards the back of the room and I see what I want. I am playfully hitting Peeta's arm." Peeta I found it! I found it!" It's the wood that my father used for me and Prim's crib. It's a light wood crib, with a matching starter crib, dresser, changing table, and rocking chair. It was expensive, but I had to get it! We get it delivered to our house tonight and we walk to the clothing store. We buy cute little things like, booties, shorts, shirts, feeties, and other things. We find a pajama set with mocking jays on it. We buy it and Peeta carries it to the next store. I get bottles and stuff. When we arrive home everything is there. We place it all where it needs to go. The nursery is perfect. Now all we need is a name.


	4. The Name

Katniss POV

All we need is a name. We've been thinking about it for a while but we can seem to find one. We both decided not to name him after someone that died in the Games. "OMG Peeta! We should name him Wyatt!" I say. "Wyatt it is" Peeta agrees. " Now all we need is a middle name. "What about Wyatt River?" Peeta says. I love it! I nod. We have everything planned out.

2 weeks before due date.

"Katniss don't panic! It'll be ok" Peeta reassures. We were about to get out of bed when my stomach started to hurt a ton. Peeta called the doctor and made me comfortable. " Don't worry Kat, the doctor will be here soon." Peeta said. 2 minutes later, which felt like two days, the doctor arrived. She told me that I was fully dilated and it was time to push. I gripped Peeta so hard I think I may have broken his hands. After 4 long hours of pushing, little Wyatt entered the world. "Why isn't he crying?" I asked. "You got a calm one." The doctor said. Wyatt was whimpering softly. After she cleaned him up, she said he was healthy. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked. I nodded tears streaming down my face. As she placed him in my arms I thought to myself." Why have I never wanted this, what made me think this would be so awful." I held him for a few minutes and offered him to Peeta, knowing he wanted to have grabbed him as soon as he came out. Peeta gladly took him and whispered." Welcome to the world, Wyatt River Mellark," That night I repeated my monologue over and over in my head. " My name is Katniss Mellark. I've been married to Peeta Mellark for two years. I live in Victors Village. I am 26 years old. My sister Prim is dead. Rue is dead, most of my loved ones dead. I survived the Hunger Games twice. I created a war and a rebellion. I survived." I fall asleep thinking, Prim would of loved little Wyatt.


	5. Our New World

Our New World

Katniss POV

I wake up looking at Wyatt. It's 1:00 am and I hear Wyatt's soft whimpers. My baby hasn't cried yet. I walk over and pick him up. I realize he needs feeding and diaper changing. I feed him and change him. He doesn't want to go to sleep. So I sing to him.  
"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you."

I'm crying remembering that the last time I sang that was Rue's death. I look down to see Wyatt asleep. I kiss his forehead. "I told you, you were good," Peeta says. He snuck up behind me and has his arms around my waist. He kisses me. I put Wyatt down and we walk back to bed. When I wake up I hear Peeta talking to Wyatt. "Your mommy and I love you so very much. Sometimes we have bad days. Your mommy breaks my heart everytime she is upset. I hate seeing her that way. I love mommy very much." I sneak up behind him and say," And I love your daddy." Peeta turns and says,"He's an early bird. He woke up and was babbling." I chuckle. I look deeply in to Wyatt's blue eyes. He has Peeta's eyes. Wyatt has my color hair, but Peeta's locks.  
He has my face. We decided to have home birth, so our doctor spent the night here.  
"Do you guys have a name for the little fighter yet." Dr. Lawrence says. " Yes," we say,"his name is Wyatt River Mellark." She smiles,"Wyatt means Forest." We nod. Dr. Lawrence says," I'm sorry but it must go. You guys have him handled well. Call me if you need anything." With that she waves and walks out the door. "OMG Peeta!" I cry."we forgot to tell my mother!"


	6. Forgotten

Forgotten

Katniss's POV

Oh my god! We forgot to tell my mother! "Oh my god Katniss! How could we have forgotten!" Peeta says. "You need to call her Kat!" I nod, tears down my face. I haven't spoken to my mother for over ten years. My hands are shacking as I pick up the phone. I slowly dial my mom's number. She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" She says. "Um hi mom, this is Katniss" I reply. "K Katniss? Is that really you!" I sigh,"Uh ya mom. I called to tell you that I... Um I uh... I had a baby yesterday. His name is Wyatt River Mellark." I get nervous because I hear her crying. "Look I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I was so nervous and worried that it slipped my mind. I was really unsure I even wanted a baby." At this point I'm bawling my eyes out. "No no honey it's ok. I haven't tried to contact you at all! It's ok! I forgive you." Mom sympathized. "Really?" My voice wobbling. "Of course!" My mom whispers. We talk back and forth about her in district 5. She has her own hospital, the town was rebuilt. "Do you remember Greasy Sae?" I ask. "Yes." She answers. "Well she past away a few months ago." I mourn. "Oh, I'm sorry. Um Honey, Hazelle died last week." She whimpers. I had stopped crying, but when she says this I'm crying all over again. "I'll call you back!" I say. I hung up and run to the bathroom. I lock the doors and lay on the ground crying. I hear a knock on the door." Katniss please open up! What happened?" Peeta asks. "NO!" I say. "Please! Wyatt needs feeding." He begs. "Fine" I sob. I unlock the door and run into his open arms. I soaked his whole shirt. "Do you want to talk about it?" He offers. I nod. "H H H Haz zz elle d d died llast wweek." I'm crying so hard he couldn't understand a word I said. "Sweetie can you please calm down and try again to tell me what happened.?" Peeta says. I nod. After a few deep breaths I try again. "Hazelle died last week." "Oh, wait Gale's mom?" Peeta asks. I nod. " I'm so sorry. She was like your mother." I nod, again. I can't get any words out no matter how hard I try. "She was." I say. He holds me until Wyatt starts to babble. Then I wipe my tears and pick him up. As I feed him Peeta kisses the top of my nose. "I think you should call her back." He's right and I know it. So I meekly say yes. I pick up the phone and call my mother. She doesn't talk about she just asked to come down to District 12 to come see us. I say yes. We hang up and I say to Peeta, "She's catching a train tonight and will be hear tomorrow after noon."


	7. Hey Guys

Hey guys! So, I'm super sorry that I left you hanging for like a long time. So because I was sick I stayed home from school today so I worked all day and uploaded I think three chapters. I hope you like it! Please comment or follow! Thanks for your support! ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾛ


	8. The Arrival

The Arrival

(A/N). Because I bad that I left you all hanging for like 2 weeks,when I stayed home yesterday and today all I've been doing is writing for you guys! Hope you forgive me! And please please write reviews as this is my first story.

Katniss POV

Peeta and I wake up and tidy up the house. Well, the parts we go in. I have only gone in Wyatt's room, the kitchen, bathrooms, dinning room, and the living room for 10 years. The memories are still here and I can't let them go. But, because Wyatt's room was the guest bedroom we have to move everything in to Prim's room. Peeta can't do it by himself so I have to go in to. We walk in and it looks just how Prim left it. We clean her room and try to move all the pictures and stuff that was obviously Prim's or of Prim. I have to keep taking breaks because I keep crying over her every time I see a picture of her. To make matters worse today is her 22nd birthday. We then clean my mothers room and the 4 other rooms up here. We had put all of the stuff that was in Wyatt's room before in a different room for other guests. There are a total of 6 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and an office/arcade on the second floor. Down stairs was 2 bathrooms, the kitchen, dinning room, living room, the office, Peeta's art room, and my archery room. Peeta and I plan on using the 2 bedrooms that are near Wyatt's for our other two future kids. Peeta and I plan on having two more kids both about 3 years apart.  
We wait near the exit for my mother. Wyatt's cooing in my arms. 30 minutes later I see my mom. I give Wyatt to Peeta and run to her. "Mom! Your here!" I say. We are both crying and hugging each other. Peeta is smiling and cuddling Wyatt. "Oh honey you have know idea how much I've missed you." Mom says. We walk over to Peeta and Peeta and my mom greet each other, I introduce Wyatt to his grandma. My mom is crying even harder and asks to hold him. "Of course! I bet he wants you to hold him to." I reply. We walk over to the car and get in. We chat all the way home. I'm so glad my mom's here!


	9. What?

What?

Katniss POV

I wake up searching for Peeta's warmth next to me, but can't find him. I open my eyes and am the only person in our bed. I hear talking and walk downstairs. Peeta is making breakfast, while my mom is playing with Wyatt. My mom looks so happy with Wyatt. Then again Peeta and I are happier then we've ever been now that we have Wyatt. Wyatt sees me and starts to whimper. Mom hands me Wyatt and says good morning. "Hi mister, you happy to have grandma here? Huh, my little boy with the bread?" I coo. Peeta kisses me good morning "Wyatt wanted his mommy." He says. "I bet he did!" I reply. Mom laughs. I set the table all while holding Wyatt. We sit down to eat and talk about what we wanted to do for mom's last day here. My mom has been here a almost two weeks. I wanted her to stay but she has to get back to the hospital."Hey mom, do want to go and have a picnic in the meadow?" I ask. Her face lights up as she says,"Oo yes!" "It's settled then." Peeta agrees. We get ready for the picnic and are about to leave when someone knocks on the door. "Wyatt and I've got it!" I shout. I open the door and see the last person on earth I thought it might be. "Gale?" I question. "Hey Catnip." He replies. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well my family and I moved back here about a week ago and my wife and I wanted to come see you." He says. "Ok, come in." I say giving Gale a hug. He runs to his car and a women about my age gets out of the car and unbuckles a little boy about 7 months old and a young girl around the age of 6. They walk up and she hands the boy to Gale and let's go of the girls hand. "Katniss! I can't believe it's you!" She cries. "Madge?" I ask. She nods and gives me a hug. I hug her back and remember all the good times we had. She pulls back and says, "This is Max, he's almost 8 months old, and this is Maysliee who is almost is Aunty Katniss, Uncle Peeta, and Grandma." I say hi to them and introduce Wyatt. "This is Wyatt he is 2 weeks old. You guys are a head by one!" I joke. " and you know Peeta and my mom already." We sit on the couch and chat for a little bit. "Um Aunty Katniss, can I please play with Wyatt?" Maysliee asks. "Of course!" I say, "but is it alright if I put him in his bouncy chair and you can play with him over there?" She nods. I walk over there and put Wyatt in his chair. "Here you go mister,"I say kissing his forehead. Maysliee happily skips over and sits on the floor. "Do you want to hold Max?" Madge asks. I nod as she hands him over. Max has Madge's blonde hair and her blue eyes. He is pretty much the boy version of Madge. While, Maysliee has Gale's Seam eyes, and Gale's brown hair. She looks exactly like Gale but girl version. I walk to the kitchen and my mom follows. "Hey is it all right if they come to the meadow with us? Or do want it to be just us." I ask. She smiles,"I was hoping you would ask them to come with us." She packs more food in the basket. Enough to feed all of us. "Do you guys want to come to the meadow with us and have lunch?" I ask. "Oh yes! Please Daddy can we go!" Maysliee begs. "Sure, we'd love to!" Gale says. "Let's leave in 10 minutes ok?" Peeta says. "Alright." I say.


	10. Meadow

Meadow

Katniss POV

Walking in the meadow with my old hunting partner, my best friend, my husband, Wyatt, Maysliee, and Max was peaceful. We reach our old spot and I remember the conversation Gale and I had before the reaping. "We could do it, you know. Take off live in the woods." Gale had said. "We wouldn't making five miles," I had said. "Oh I'd get five miles, I'd go that way." He had said. "We have all the kids" I had replied."I'm never having kids." "I might if I didn't live here" Gale said. I would never had imaged this moment right now, ever. I realize life isn't what you expect. You take what you get, but you fight for what you need and want. Don't ever change yourself for a person. Don't cry for someone who doesn't deserve your tears. Live life like its going to last forever. Savor each moment, good or bad. Trust yourself. Love is tough at times, but it gets a lot better. If you don't live in the now, your life will fly by like a jet. You'll never live again.

Sorry guys my iPad got taken away until now! Lol


End file.
